Kiyama Hiroto
Kiyama Hiroto (基山 ヒロト), or Gran (グラン) (Alien name) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He was the captain and a forward of The Genesis, now he is a forward of Inazuma Japan. Background Hiroto is an orphan at the Sun Garden orphanage, he was lonely in there, but everytime their "father" came to the orphanage, he and his "brothers" "sisters" were happy. He was chosen to be the captain of The Genesis, the team which was trained playing against the teams which were "powered-up" using the Aliea Meteorite. His team was never powered by the Aliea Meteorite. Appearance He has red hair and bright teal eyes, and extremely pale skin tone. In his first appearances, he wore a orange jacket, and had his red hair all straight downwards with one bang in front of his face. When he appear as the captain of The Genesis his hair is raised up except for the bangs. Later, in the FFI arc his hairstyle changes again. It is more uneven than the earlier hairstyles. Personality He is shown to be a caring person as he cares for his 'father'. He also is very kind, like in Episode 100 when he promised to go camping with everybody. Plot Overview He first appears as captain of The Genesis, Gran. He watches most of Raimon's matches in secret, (such as the match with True Teikoku Academy and Epsilon in Osaka), and was first fully introduced in Episode 36, after Raimon's match with Epsilon ,and asks Endou if he would like to play soccer with his team. Then Endou come to know that his "team" is of Aliea Academy. They win match by 20-0, which causes Kazemaru to leave the team and Fubuki becomes unconscious. He is curious about Endou and his way of soccer. He is surprised when even a calm-and-cool person like Gazel is so pumped up and interested to play against Raimon and Endou. Then his team fought against Raimon once more, and Raimon finally beats Hiroto and his team by 4-3, and following the after the match, it is revealed that his name is not actually Hiroto, it's a the name that belongs to his "father's" dead son. Later in that episode he is taken back to somewhere by the police along with the other surviving Aliea Academy students and Coach Hitomiko. Then after three months, Coach Hibiki invites him to match to join Inazuma Japan, and is placed in the A- team, which is Endou's team. Hiroto is chosen as one of the sixteen representatives for Japan. He takes over as temporary captain after Kazemaru gets injured, and scores Inazuma Japan's first goal, along with Gouenji and Toramaru (Grand Fire) against The Empire. Then Hiroto helps Endou, Hijikata and Kidou to sneak into Brazil's area, he transferred data into his pendrive from the main database to hand to the police. Before the match against Little Gigant, Fubuki requests Hiroto and Kidou to perform a hissatsu with him. Then, after Endou perfects God Catch, he brings out his new hissatsu, Tenkuu Otoshi (Sky Drop) and scores a goal by breaking through Rococo's God Hand X. In the movie he joins Raimon to help fight against Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fideo, Fubuki and Kanon. Hissatsu Individual *'SH Ryuusei Blade' (りゅうせい ブレード) *'SH Tenkuu Otoshi' (てんくうおとし) Combination *'SH Supernova' (スパーノヴァ) (with Wheese and Ulvida) (Gran form) *'SH Space Penguins' (スペースペンギ) (with Ulvida and Wheese) (Gran form) *'SH Grand Fire' (グランドファイア) (with Gouenji and Toramaru) *'SH The Birth' (ザ･バース) (with Fubuki) Trivia *In the game Kidou notices that Hiroto is Gran first. *He looks like Kira Hiroto and that's why his step-father liked him most. *He is mainly called by his first name by nearly everyone while some characters called him by his surname. *His alien name, Gran, possibly is a pun from (solar) granulation, an occurrence related to sun. Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:The Genesis Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Raimon Category:Male Charaters